Report 1241
Report #1241 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Badluck Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Dec 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Paradigmatics Badluck currently increases the insanity hits from various sources based off the victim's current mental afflictions. The current rate is 1 extra hit of insanity for every 2 mental afflictions. The overhaul has made this rate overly harsh given that there are now a lot less mental afflictions and curing balances are a lot shorter, thereby making mental afflictions harder to "stack". Badluck needs to be updated to match the current climate. R: 3 Solution #1: Change the ratio of extra insanity dealt by badluck from 1 extra hit every 2 mental afflictions to 1 hit extra every 1 mental affliction. From 2:1 to 1:1 basically. Player Comments: ---on 11/17 @ 06:23 writes: I thought report 1397 was already addressing the buildup of tempinsanity and took the current badluck into account. How will the proposed (?100%) boost to badluck impact upon rate of buildup to illuminate pre-reqs? ---on 11/17 @ 08:55 writes: 1397 helped increase the balance between lucidity sips in order to reduce the curing rate. The 1.5s balance change helps but is still not enough given the fact that almost all of the insanity-giving moves (greywhispers, visionflux, homunculus bite, morrible, revelations, etc) tick every 3s+ at the minimum (usually more). Further, due to this slow rate, there isn't any incentive for the victim to actually focus insanity, meaning that the victim merely needs to keep sipping lucidity (to cure the actual afflictions) in order to easily stay safe. If the victim is not under pressure, he is free to just cure away. What this report aims to do is increase the insanity pressure in order to force the victim to focus insanity and allow for a chance to build afflictions. ---on 11/17 @ 08:59 writes: FYI, there were about 24 mental afflictions before the overhaul (using this list from the forums - http://pastebin.com/QtFZPTfT), now there are 10 (11 including temp_ins). It has been cut in half. ---on 11/17 @ 14:57 writes: Were you commonly getting more than 10 mental afflictions on a target before? I think it would be the rate of afflicting that would matter most. I think this is a better way to support Illuminate, but I'd like to see some numbers on how well insanity buildup is working now with the slush bal increase. ---on 11/17 @ 19:10 writes: With the other Paradigmatics reports currently going through I don't really see how this is needed. It doesn't matter if there were 100 mental afflictions pre- overhaul because unless you were getting more than the 10 we have now there isn't much difference. Also, temp insanity is already going to increase the slush balance to 1.5s. Pre-overhaul focus mind was available as an alternative cure and the removal of this was the entire reason for slush dropping to 1s in the first place. Most of the mental affliction output you've talked about are passive. You haven't even touched on how active abilities/tertiaries come into. ---on 11/18 @ 05:43 writes: The reason why I mentioned the cut in affs is due to the fact that these "filler" affs tend to be prioritized lower on a person's curing system compared to the more pressing ones. As a result, there was a significant chance for these affs to stick on someone (which then gives a chance for badluck to work its magic). For importantly however, before the overhaul, insanity actually protected mental affs due to the fact that focus mind prioritized insanity over everything else, again giving badluck a chance to work. Both of these facets no longer exist. You can cure both insanity and mental afflictions at the same time -and- the mental afflictions remaining currently are highly prioritized and are cured as quickly as possible on a 1s (soon to be 1.5s) balance. ---on 11/20 @ 18:16 writes: I support solution 1. I feel even with this that insanity will still be difficult to build but it's a step in the right direction and it's better to move incrementally toward the goal rather than overbuffing things (which I don't think this will do). Another thing that old insanity used to do that new insanity does not is that at high levels old insanity it had a chance to block focus mind from working just like astral insanity does. This mechanic does not exist in slush as far as I know so that form of cure hindering is gone. I'm not proposing that we return to that mechanic because it feels like a 'win more' kind of mechanic since it's so rare to get someone to major insanity in the first place, but it is another area in which insanity is now weaker. I should also note that even before the overhaul illuminate was only possible with very specific combos that relied on certain system weaknesses as far as I am aware. So things need to be buffed past the point where they were before if illuminate is to become viable, ideally without buffing illuminati going for meteor and soulless where I think they do just fine. ---on 11/22 @ 15:06 writes: Support for Solution 1 ---on 12/18 @ 15:11 writes: Support for solution 1, echoing Wobou's statement. I've never been illuminated under any circumstance since the curing overhaul, and I rarely have more than tier one tempinsanity (unless the lag monster rears its head).